


But why this kid is riding a hippo?

by aporia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Christmas fic, Fillathon Fill, Gen, Small Yugioh Arc V Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aporia/pseuds/aporia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the deal about the god damed pink hippo in a fucking cardgame anime"<br/>This was the ultimate question in a barian christmas feast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But why this kid is riding a hippo?

"But why this kid is riding a hippo?"

In a hush of blunt honesty Nasch let himself be heard to the other attendants in the Christmas table as he watched the preview of the newest anime, soon to air. Gilag was excited with the perspective of actually following this one.

"It seems like you don't understand the commercial appeal, Nasch. This is the kind of charming pink trendy mascot that will help the merchandise to sell." Durbe replied, glancing at the television alongside his leader.

"I think the Hippo's cute. I'd buy a figure," Gilag beamed at the tv, unintentionally reinforcing Durbe's point. "The protag seems like a weakass, though. It's not a fighting anime, but his clothes aren't good enough to look like a mahou shoujo either."

"That still doesn't explain why he is riding the hippo. Cardgames and animal riding shouldn't mix, that is ridiculous." Nasch sounded outraged with the new series.

"What is your problem with playing cargames with animals?" Mizael defied him, feeling personally offended by Nasch's narrow mind, as he carried over a whole gammon from the feast to feed his dragon.

"Mizael is right, Lord Nasch. That kind of commentary is needlessly unfortunate and intolerant." Durbe gave his best shot at being diplomatic. "And Mizael, don't take our leader's words so literally. He is probably just shocked at the color of the animal."

Nasch already regretted having started that conversation in the first place.

"Happy Whatever Does Offend You, my dearest Nasch!" Vector interrupted them cheerfully, jumping Nasch and offering him a present. "I hope you'll like it. I thought this out especially for you."

The other Barians stopped discussing about the show in favor of watching expectantly as Nasch unwrapped his gift. They were prepared for a bomb, or anything of the sort, but not for what they actually saw Nasch taking out o the box.

It was a pink stuffed hippo.

"What the hell are you planning?"

"Black Mist and I decided to make a cardgame anime with everything you hate the most! Circuses, pink hippos and tomatoes for your boyfriend. Aren't you glad with all the thought and care we put into this just for you, Nasch?"

Nasch shoved the hippo soundly in Vector's face and withdrew from the hall, whispering curses about how he should have suspected Vector was behind all this.

But Vector wouldn't allow his Christmas to be ruined just because Nasch despised his present. Instead, he stole the remains of the cake Nasch hadn't finished eating. At least he would have more food for himself.

Gilag used the moment to slip by unnoticed and retrieve the fallen hippo quietly. She was his newest friend now, and he would defend her from those dangerous, hateful Barians.


End file.
